Sisters and Brothers
by Southparkgrl81397
Summary: Drake and Josh: When two sisters move to San Diego, they change Drake and Josh's life
1. Chapter 1

Sisters and Brothers  
  
Josh was walking near his locker and he spots a girl looking lost. The girl wore glasses. She had blonde hair with green eyes. She was thin. She is pretty but not popular.  
  
Josh: Do you need help?  
  
Girl: Yeah I kinda do. Do you know where the biology room is?  
  
Josh: Yeah I am going there. I'll walk you there  
  
Girl: Thanks  
  
Josh: I am Josh  
  
Girl: Hilary  
  
Josh: Nice too meet you  
  
Hilary: You too  
  
Josh: So where did you come from?  
  
Hilary: Excuse me?  
  
Josh: No that's what I meant... Where did you live before San Diego?  
  
Hilary: L.A. My dad married a woman with two kids and they wanted a new life here  
  
Josh: Wow. My dad got married to a woman with two kids too. Actually my step- brother is the same age as me  
  
Hilary: Yeah so is my step- sister  
  
Josh: Is your step- sister totally opposite form you?  
  
Hilary: Yeah she has a band. Well she did before we moved here  
  
Josh: So does my brother  
  
Hilary: Cool. I like getting good grades in school and getting things done. My step- sister thinks I am a total freak  
  
Josh: So does my brother. I like getting things done as well  
  
Hilary: Cool we have a lot in common (A girl with brown hair with highlights comes in annoyed. She is thin and she has hazel eyes) Nicole whats wrong?  
  
Nicole: There is a guy in my lunch period who is such a jerk  
  
Hilary: Why what happened?  
  
Nicole: He hit on me  
  
Hilary: Sorry to hear that... Wait why am I?  
  
Nicole: I don't know  
  
Hilary: This is Josh. Josh this is my step- sister Nicole  
  
Josh: Nice too meet you  
  
Nicole: You too. Oh did I interrupt something?  
  
Hilary: No  
  
Nicole: Oh (Drake comes in)  
  
Drake: Hey Josh guess what?  
  
Josh: What?  
  
Drake: There was a hot girl in my lunch period and she...  
  
Nicole: The jerk (points at Drake)  
  
Drake: The blew offer (points at Nicole)  
  
Hilary: Is that your step- brother?  
  
Josh: Yeah  
  
Nicole: Ew stay away from me  
  
Drake: I won't a problem with that  
  
Nicole: Good  
  
Drake: Fine  
  
Nicole: Fine! (Drake and Nicole go the opposite directions)  
  
Hilary (sarcastically): That went well  
  
Josh (sarcastically): Yeah it did 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Hilary and Nicole were at Drake and Josh's front porch  
  
Nicole: Why are we here?  
  
Hilary: Because Josh invited me over  
  
Nicole: So why do I come?  
  
Hilary: Mom told me to bring you  
  
Nicole: Come on seeing Drake at school is bad enough when he lives right across the street that's worse  
  
Hilary: Nicole I know it's hard but please give me 2 hours and then we can pick up Jason (little brother) at soccer practice  
  
Nicole: Fine (rings the bell)  
  
Drake: What are you doing here?  
  
Nicole: I'm not here for you  
  
Hilary: I am here to see Josh  
  
Drake: He is in our room  
  
Hilary: Where is that?  
  
Drake: Down the hall to the left  
  
Hilary: Thanks  
  
Drake: No problem  
  
An hour later Nicole was bored out of her mind  
  
Josh: Wanna see my butterfly collection?  
  
Hilary: yeah sure  
  
Nicole: I'm outta here  
  
Hilary: You can't leave  
  
Nicole: I am going to the living room  
  
Hilary: Is that ok?  
  
Josh: Sure  
  
Nicole: Thanks (Nicole is in the living room and Drake walks by)  
  
Drake: Ok later (hangs up the phone) What are you doing here?  
  
Nicole: sitting. Am I bothering you?  
  
Drake: No but why aren't you in there with Josh and Hilary?  
  
Nicole: I rather be in here with you then be in there talking about butterflies  
  
Drake: And how great that is under that circumstance  
  
Nicole: Your all the same  
  
Drake: Excuse me?  
  
Nicole: Never mind  
  
Drake: Tell me  
  
Nicole: Forget it! Seriously  
  
Drake: Why do you have an attitude?  
  
Nicole: Why are you getting in my buniess?  
  
Drake: I'm not  
  
Nicole: I think you were  
  
Drake: Just forget it  
  
Nicole: I will  
  
Drake: Fine (Drake goes in the kitchen. Nicole puts her hands through her hair) are you ok?  
  
Nicole: No I am not  
  
Drake: Wanna talk?  
  
Nicole: No. Your probably the last person who I wanna talk to  
  
Drake: Sorry  
  
Nicole: I can't be here. Tell my sister I picked up my brother  
  
Drake: Whatever (Nicole leaves, Drake goes in his room) Hilary your sister said she went to pick up her brother  
  
Hilary: Fine  
  
Josh: Drake can you pick up Megan?  
  
Drake: Yeah fine (Drake leaves)  
  
At the soccer field Nicole sees Drake  
  
Nicole: Your kidding me right?  
  
Drake: What are you doing here?  
  
Nicole: I should ask the same thing  
  
Drake: I am here to pick up my sister  
  
Nicole: Well you know why I am here  
  
Drake: Your brother play soccer?  
  
Nicole: Well no duh. Why would you think I'm here?  
  
Drake: You won't you be nice. I am trying  
  
Nicole: Oh yeah sure. Your first appearance wasn't all that charming  
  
Drake: I am sorry about that  
  
Nicole: Yeah sure  
  
Drake: Ok fine  
  
Nicole: Fine  
  
Drake: Maybe we can friends?  
  
Nicole: Yeah when I see pigs fly I'll give you a call (Nicole leaves)  
  
Back at home  
  
Drake: Oh my god. That Nicole girl is pure evil  
  
Josh: She is has a lot through her mind now  
  
Drake: Like what?  
  
Josh: Nope I can't say  
  
Drake: Come on Josh tell me. I won't hold it against her  
  
Josh: No I promised Hilary  
  
Drake: Fine  
  
Josh: You like her  
  
Drake: What?  
  
Josh: You like her  
  
Drake: Yeah right  
  
Josh: You like a girl who hates your guts  
  
Drake: That doesn't make sense  
  
Josh: Yeah it does. How many times did you go out with a girl a second time that liked you?  
  
Drake: I never did  
  
Josh: That's right. You like Nicole being mean to you  
  
Drake: Yeah ok Josh 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
In Nicole and Hilary's room they were talking  
  
Nicole: So how is Josh?  
  
Hilary: Fine  
  
Nicole: You are getting close to him  
  
Hilary: We are just friends  
  
Nicole: Yeah that's probably what J-Lo said to Ben. Come on your into Josh  
  
Hilary: We have a lot in common  
  
Nicole: Yeah so  
  
Hilary: You know you and Drake have a lot in common  
  
Nicole: Well I am not into Drake (There is a knock in the door)  
  
Hilary: Come in (Nicole's mom comes in)  
  
Valerie: Hey girls  
  
Nicole and Hilary: Hey  
  
Valerie: Whats up?  
  
Nicole: nothing. Do you need anything?  
  
Valerie: No I am fine  
  
Nicole: Yeah sure  
  
Hilary: Is the baby kicking  
  
Valerie: Just a little bit  
  
Hilary: This kid might be a football player  
  
Valerie: Did you meet the people across the street?  
  
Hilary: Yeah  
  
Nicole: Yeah unfortunately  
  
Valerie: Whats wrong Nikki?  
  
Nicole: Their son hit on me and he is a total jerk  
  
Valerie: And what did you say?  
  
Nicole: I basically told him to bug off  
  
Valerie: Well good because they are coming over for dinner tomorrow night  
  
Hilary: That's great!  
  
Valerie: Well good. They are coming over at 6 so I want this room to be clean before they get here tomorrow night  
  
Hilary: Ok  
  
Nicole: Mom can I please go to China for the night?  
  
Valerie: Yeah right. Night girls  
  
Nicole and Hilary: Night (Valerie leaves)  
  
Nicole: Great I'm stuck with a pig  
  
Hilary: It won't be that bad  
  
Nicole: Yeah ok  
  
Hilary: It might be fun  
  
Nicole: Beg to differ  
  
Hilary: Fine it's your call  
  
Nicole: I'll pretend I that he is not here  
  
Hilary: Which might be harder because he will be here  
  
Nicole: So what am I gonna do?  
  
Hilary: Suffer I guess  
  
Nicole: (moans) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Drake and Josh's family is at the front porch about to ring the doorbell  
  
Walter: Remember to be nice  
  
Josh: Drake  
  
Drake: What?  
  
Aurdey: And Megan please no tricks tonight?  
  
Megan: Ok mom (Rings the bell)  
  
Valerie: Hello  
  
Aurdey: It's nice to see you again  
  
Valerie: You too. Please come in (they come in) This is my husband Joe  
  
Joe: Hello  
  
Valerie: My kids Nicole, Jason and Hilary  
  
Josh: Hey Hilary  
  
Hilary: Hey  
  
Valerie: I knew that they might know each other  
  
Drake: Are you having a baby?  
  
Valerie: Yeah. I am 6 months  
  
Drake: That's great  
  
Valerie: I just put dinner in the oven. It should be in done about an hour or two. So be free. Do whatever you want  
  
Hilary and Nicole's room  
  
Nicole: So what you think that my mom was fat?  
  
Drake: Was making sure  
  
Hilary: If you guys are gonna fight, could you please do that somewhere else?  
  
Nicole: Whatever! (Picks up her guitar)  
  
Drake: You play the guitar?  
  
Nicole: What does it look like I am playing?  
  
Drake: I am asking because I play the guitar too  
  
Nicole: And why should I care?  
  
Drake: You have a band?  
  
Nicole: Well I did  
  
Drake: That's cool  
  
Nicole: Do you?  
  
Drake: Yeah  
  
Nicole: Where do you play?  
  
Drake: At the coffeehouse  
  
Nicole: That's cool. I'll check you out sometime  
  
Drake: That would be cool  
  
Hilary (whispers to Josh): They are starting to like each other  
  
Josh: I know  
  
Hilary: I wanna show Josh the... the... games for the video game thingy  
  
Nicole: Jason's game sphere?  
  
Hilary: Yeah that's it  
  
Nicole: Like I care  
  
Hilary: Cool (Hilary and Josh leave)  
  
Drake: They just made an excuse for them to leave  
  
Nicole: Yeah I am aware of it  
  
Drake: Why do you hate so much?  
  
Nicole: The way you approached me  
  
Drake: What was wrong to the way I approached you?  
  
Nicole (drake's voice): Yeah Yo whats up baby. You look fine!  
  
Drake: I don't act...  
  
Nicole: (gives him a face)  
  
Drake: Your right  
  
Nicole: You know girls are not objects. You wanna know what guys never cared so why should things change. (Nicole leaves)  
  
Drake: Nicole wait! (Nicole goes through the kitchen)  
  
Nicole: Mom I am just getting some air (Nicole goes through the back door and Drake follows)  
  
Drake: Nicole! (Drake follows her out)  
  
Aurdey: Should we?  
  
Valerie: I think they should they handle it on their own  
  
Out side  
  
Drake: Nicole I am sorry  
  
Nicole: But you think you right  
  
Drake: About what?  
  
Nicole: Girls being objects  
  
Drake: Well.... No  
  
Nicole: Yeah you do. The most caring guy I have ever met is your step- brother. And I don't know him that well and he is still nice to me  
  
Drake: I could be like Josh  
  
Nicole: Don't make me laugh Drake  
  
Drake: I am serious  
  
Nicole: No don't be someone your not. Be your pig self  
  
Drake: I am not always like that!  
  
Nicole: And how come I don't believe that?  
  
Drake: Only because you met the wrong Drake Parker  
  
Nicole: Oh no there is two of?  
  
Drake: Yeah I wish. No you met the desperate Drake  
  
Nicole: When am I gonna meet the other one?  
  
Drake: Funny, but if we hang out you could meet the real me  
  
Nicole: And how would I know if that is the "real" you?  
  
Drake: You'll hangout with me with some friends  
  
Nicole: I am not sure  
  
Drake: It would be a learning experience  
  
Nicole: Now I know that's a no (Nicole leaves)  
  
Drake: Come on!  
  
Dinner was served at the table, Jason and Megan sat next to each other, Hilary and Josh and Nicole and Drake  
  
Nicole: so...  
  
Valerie: So... Drake what are you into?  
  
Drake: Music  
  
Joe: What kind of music?  
  
Drake: Rock 'n' roll  
  
Joe: Hey Nikki is that you're favorite kind of music?  
  
Nicole: Yeah it is  
  
Josh: Yeah Drake writes songs  
  
Hilary: So does Nicole  
  
Nicole: I haven't done it in a while  
  
Valerie: Yeah. Why was that?  
  
Nicole: Haven't had the chance  
  
Valerie: Oh because of that...  
  
Nicole: Could we not talk about that?  
  
Valerie: Sorry  
  
Joe: So Drake... does your band play anywhere?  
  
Drake: At the coffeehouse  
  
Joe: That's cool. Is their coffee good?  
  
Drake: Yeah. I like the coffee  
  
Walter: He should try to taste de-café (everyone laughs. Nicole looked at Drake a different way)  
  
The night was almost ending and Drake was outside and Nicole goes out there  
  
Nicole: Hey  
  
Drake: Oh hey  
  
Nicole: What are you doing here?  
  
Drake: Getting some air  
  
Nicole: Listen Drake I was thinking maybe I should hangout with you if they invention is still open?  
  
Drake: What made you change your mind?  
  
Nicole: A whole lot. So could I still come?  
  
Drake: When is all right for you?  
  
Nicole: Tomorrow?  
  
Drake: That's cool  
  
Nicole: So tomorrow at...?  
  
Drake: 10 a.m  
  
Nicole: Ok  
  
Drake: Bye  
  
Nicole: Bye  
  
In Hilary and Nicole's room  
  
Hilary: So you and Drake are hanging out?  
  
Nicole: Yeah  
  
Hilary: Nothing more?  
  
Nicole: Nothing more  
  
Hilary: I don't know what changed tonight but something did change  
  
Nicole: Well I saw the way he looked in his family and I think family is very important  
  
Hilary: I know you do. There was something that got my attention  
  
Nicole: And what was that?  
  
Hilary: You stopped writing and singing music  
  
Nicole: No I didn't. I still play  
  
Hilary: That's not what I said. I said you stopped writing and singing. Was it because of Taylor?  
  
Nicole: Part of it. When you have a boyfriend things get in the way. Like Taylor thought music got in the way between us  
  
Hilary: Whats the point you broke things off with him?  
  
Nicole: Everyone thinks the things you are most interested in get in a way a relationship  
  
Hilary: I hear that too  
  
Nicole: I wished it wasn't it though  
  
Hilary: One day it will change  
  
Nicole: Hope so 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Drake was at Nicole's front porch and she comes out before he rings the bell  
  
Drake: Did you know I was here?  
  
Nicole: Kind of. My mom and brother are still sleeping  
  
Drake: Your mom?  
  
Nicole: Yeah my mom is still sleeping. She's been tired a lot lately  
  
Drake: I bet  
  
Nicole: Lets go  
  
Drake: Wanna go to the coffeehouse?  
  
Nicole: Sure alright  
  
At the Coffeehouse  
  
Nicole: So this is where you perform?  
  
Drake: Yeah  
  
Nicole: It looks cool  
  
Drake: Try to get to know the people here. They are great (sees Trevor)  
  
Trevor: Hey Drake  
  
Drake: Oh no. Whats up Trevor?  
  
Trevor: Nothing much. Who is this girl?  
  
Drake: This is Nicole  
  
Nicole: Hi Trevor  
  
Trevor: Your pretty  
  
Nicole: Thanks... I think  
  
Trevor: Listen man. I got that cell phone?  
  
Drake: Does it work?  
  
Trevor: Yeah  
  
Drake: Are you sure?  
  
Trevor: Have I ever let you down?  
  
Drake: The dune buggy  
  
Trevor: Oh yeah. No the phone doesn't work (Trevor walks away)  
  
Drake: Sorry he is an airhead  
  
Nicole: Its fine. So when do you perform?  
  
Drake: Usually Friday and Saturday nights  
  
Nicole: So why didn't to play last night?  
  
Drake: Night off  
  
Nicole: That's good  
  
Nicole: You play tonight?  
  
Drake: Yeah  
  
Nicole: Maybe I'll come (Josh comes over)  
  
Josh: Hey whats up?  
  
Drake: Nothing. Nicole do you want a coffee?  
  
Nicole: No I'm fine  
  
Drake: I'll be back. Josh come with me (grabs Josh by the arm)  
  
Josh: Whats going on?  
  
Drake: I think she is into me  
  
Josh: Who? Nicole?  
  
Drake: Yeah  
  
Josh: (laughs)  
  
Drake: I'm serious  
  
Josh: Why would you think that?  
  
Drake: Because she is being nice  
  
Josh: Maybe she wants to be your friend  
  
Drake: Yeah maybe  
  
Josh: Don't rush things Drake  
  
Drake: Ok  
  
Josh: Go back there. I gotta go back to work  
  
Drake: Alright (goes back to Nicole) Sorry  
  
Nicole: No it's fine  
  
Drake: So what are you into besides music?  
  
Nicole: Well there is (herself) Boys (out loud) I like to write  
  
Drake: Like what?  
  
Nicole: Poems... that I could turn into songs and essays that I could possibly turn into songs  
  
Drake: You can turn essays into songs?  
  
Nicole: Yeah its what I did to my song Billy S  
  
Drake: Billy S?  
  
Nicole: William Shakespeare  
  
Drake: Who?  
  
Nicole: Famous play writer  
  
Drake: Never heard of him  
  
Nicole: Never mind  
  
Drake: When is your birthday?  
  
Nicole: My birthday is in November 14th  
  
Drake: November?  
  
Nicole: Boring month. When is yours?  
  
Drake: June 21st  
  
Nicole: June?  
  
Drake: My most exciting month  
  
Nicole: Why is that?  
  
Drake: End of the year  
  
Nicole: Of coarse  
  
It was in the after noon and Nicole comes home for a little bit  
  
Hilary: Hey. How was Drake?  
  
Nicole: Fine. What are you doing?  
  
Hilary: Planning my sweet sixteen  
  
Nicole: That's right that's in 4 weeks. How is it going?  
  
Hilary: Not good. Mom is suppose to help me but she gets sick or bathroom  
  
Nicole: That sucks. Make up some of your own decisions. Do you know where the party is?  
  
Hilary: It's in a nice hall  
  
Nicole: Whats the name of it?  
  
Hilary: The hall  
  
Nicole: Did you check it out?  
  
Hilary: Yeah. And there is the ocean side right outside so if it gets too hot we could go off near the deck and look at the ocean  
  
Nicole: That's cool. You book it?  
  
Hilary: Of coarse  
  
Nicole: For when?  
  
Hilary: The 5th  
  
Nicole: that's good on your actual birthday. What are you planning now?  
  
Hilary: The guest  
  
Nicole: Who have you got?  
  
Hilary: You mom dad Jason grandma grandpa aunts and uncles cousins and Josh and Drake for you  
  
Nicole: You know Drake could be your friend if you tried. And you should think about more friends to come  
  
Hilary: Thanks Miss. Boss  
  
Nicole: Come with me to the Brew to hear Drake perform  
  
Hilary: Why would you want me there?  
  
Nicole: Because  
  
Hilary: Because why?  
  
Nicole: I want to there  
  
Hilary: But why?  
  
Nicole: Because I wanna know your opion  
  
Hilary: Yeah right but I'll go. I have nothing better to do  
  
Nicole: Thank you (Hugs Hilary)  
  
Hilary: Nikki I need to breathe  
  
Nicole: Sorry 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Nicole Hilary and Josh walk in to the Brew and find a table  
  
Hilary: This is where Drake performs?  
  
Josh and Nicole: Yep  
  
Hilary: Wow  
  
Nicole: Where is Drake?  
  
Josh: Probably getting ready  
  
Hilary: Yeah Nikki think stright  
  
Nicole: Sorry I never do that. I probably just can't wait to see him  
  
Josh: Why is that?  
  
Nicole: I don't know. It's a weird feeling  
  
Josh: Tell me about it  
  
Nicole: What?  
  
Josh: Nothing  
  
Hilary: Whats going on?  
  
Nicole: I'm not sure  
  
Drake (singing): I never thought that it'd be so simple but  
  
I found a way, I found a way  
  
I always thought that it'd be too crazy but  
  
I found a way, I found a way  
  
And if you open up your mind  
  
See what's inside  
  
Well it's gonna take some time, to realize  
  
But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find....  
  
Over your shoulder you know  
  
I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down  
  
So just turn around...  
  
Everyone claps. Drake spots Josh and the girls so he sits with them  
  
Drake: So what you think?  
  
Hilary: It was pretty good  
  
Josh: Yeah I liked it  
  
Drake: And you Nicole?  
  
Nicole: What did I think? ... (Josh and Hilary looked at each other scared of what to hear) I liked it  
  
Drake: Really?  
  
Nicole: I thought it was good  
  
Drake: You should perform up there  
  
Nicole: Yeah right. Like that's ever gonna happen  
  
Josh: Why not?  
  
Hilary: Yeah your pretty good  
  
Nicole: No  
  
Hilary: It will be good for you  
  
Nicole: Don't think so  
  
Hilary: Nikki  
  
Nicole: No was my answer (Hilary looks at her) What?  
  
Hilary: Can I speak to you?  
  
Nicole: Fine (To the side)  
  
Hilary: Did you tell him about Taylor?  
  
Nicole: No Taylor and I broke up like 4 months ago  
  
Hilary: He is the main reason that you gave up music  
  
Nicole: And so what?  
  
Hilary: He really wants you to play here  
  
Nicole: No. Not going to happen  
  
Hilary: Fine but to me it considers a lie  
  
Nicole: It's not a lie because he hasn't asked me. If he asked me then that would be a different story (Nicole goes to walk over too Drake and Josh) Sorry  
  
Drake: No problem  
  
Hilary: Nikki?  
  
Nicole: Yeah  
  
Hilary: Why does that face look somewhat familiar (Nicole turns around)  
  
Nicole: Oh no (Nicole gets up) What are you doing here?  
  
Guy: I am here to see you  
  
Nicole: What why?  
  
Guy: I miss you  
  
Nicole: We broke up a couple months ago  
  
Taylor: Please...  
  
Nicole: No way Taylor  
  
Taylor: Please?  
  
Nicole: How did you track me down? Are you stocking me?  
  
Taylor: No. Janet (friend) told me  
  
Nicole: Damn Janet... Taylor I won't let this happen again. Now get out (back at the table)  
  
Drake: Hilary who is that?  
  
Hilary (making up an excuse): I don't know  
  
Drake: I think I should go over there  
  
Hilary: No Drake!  
  
Drake: What?  
  
Hilary: Don't go over there  
  
Drake: What? Why?  
  
Hilary: She looks like shes got it (Back to Nicole and Taylor)  
  
Nicole: Do you want money? Because hell I'll pay you if you leave right now  
  
Taylor: I just wanna see you (touches her hair. Nicole hits his shoulder)  
  
Nicole: Stop... just leave... now  
  
Taylor: I made a mistake... a huge mistake  
  
Nicole: Well I didn't. Please just go  
  
Taylor: Fine but I am not going anywhere (walks out)  
  
Nicole: I knew he was gonna say that (goes back to the table) Sorry again  
  
Josh: Who was that?  
  
Nicole: An old friend (Hilary covered for her)  
  
Drake: He is from L.A?  
  
Nicole: Yeah he surprised me and I didn't know about it until now. I didn't think he would be coming to San Diego  
  
Josh: Well that's a good surprise  
  
Hilary: Yeah I think so  
  
Hilary and Nicole's room  
  
Nicole: Hill thanks for covering for me tonight  
  
Hilary: No problem. What did Taylor want?  
  
Nicole: He said he missed me  
  
Hilary: Aw  
  
Nicole: No! No Aw  
  
Hilary: I'm sorry  
  
Nicole: What am I gonna do?  
  
Hilary: Tell Drake  
  
Nicole: I should. I mean it's half of my past but I wanna tell him when I am ready  
  
Hilary: Fair enough  
  
Nicole: I think so 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Nicole woke up and she went into the living room she saw roses  
  
Nicole: Whoa. Whose is it from?  
  
Jason: Taylor  
  
Nicole: Oh come on  
  
Jason: Can I give them to a girl I like in school?  
  
Nicole: Yeah sure make sure you take out the card  
  
Jason: It's not in there  
  
Nicole: Where is it?  
  
Jason: In the other dozens of roses that Taylor send you  
  
Nicole: The others?  
  
Jason: Yeah  
  
Nicole: Where?  
  
Jason: The kitchen (Nicole moans she opens the kitchen door and she went in there in shock then Hilary came in)  
  
Hilary: Whoa. When did we start a flower buniess?  
  
Nicole: (moans)  
  
Hilary: Who did this?  
  
Nicole: Taylor  
  
Hilary: Whoa  
  
Nicole: I gotta try to handle Taylor first then work on Drake  
  
Hilary: You could never handle Taylor. What makes you think that you could handle him now?  
  
Nicole: I don't know but he's gotta stop this  
  
Hilary Where are you going?  
  
Nicole: I am going to get changed  
  
Hilary: What?  
  
Nicole: Do you want to go in my sweatshirt and pajama pants  
  
Hilary: What am I suppose to say when mom and dad come into the kitchen and there is at least 12 dozen roses in the kitchen?  
  
Nicole: Give them to Jason. He has a crush on some girl (Nicole walks out)  
  
At the Brew Note Nicole sees Taylor  
  
Nicole: Taylor  
  
Taylor: Got the 12 dozens roses?  
  
Nicole: Yeah I did  
  
Taylor: Well your welcome  
  
Nicole: I am not grateful for them  
  
Taylor: You didn't like them?  
  
Nicole: No  
  
Taylor: Should have gone for the chocolate  
  
Nicole: Taylor (sits across from him) Stop doing this. We are not getting back together. I'm moving on  
  
Taylor: See but I'm not  
  
Nicole: I could tell  
  
Taylor: Nicole. I still love you  
  
Nicole: I don't love you anymore  
  
Taylor: Yeah you do  
  
Nicole: No I don't. Trust me I don't  
  
Taylor: You won't allow your self to love me again Nicole: That's not true  
  
Taylor: Yeah it is  
  
Nicole: What?  
  
Taylor: Shh (Leans closer to her. Taylor kisses her and Drake sees everything. The kiss is over and Nicole sees him. He walks out)  
  
Nicole: Drake! (Gets up) Drake! (Outside) Drake!  
  
Drake: Just an old friend?  
  
Nicole: No  
  
Drake: Who is he?  
  
Nicole: His name is Taylor  
  
Drake: So what is Taylor?  
  
Nicole: An ex boyfriend  
  
Drake: Sure doesn't look like it  
  
Nicole: He showed up unexpected  
  
Drake: I don't believe that  
  
Nicole: It's the truth  
  
Drake: Like he was an old friend? You lied to me  
  
Nicole: I am sorry  
  
Drake: Are you still in love with him?  
  
Nicole: I don't know  
  
Drake: Hope you have a good life  
  
Nicole: Come on Drake  
  
Drake: Guess we ended it like we started  
  
Nicole: And how is that?  
  
Drake: We both hate each other (Drake leaves) 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Nicole goes back into the Brew Note  
  
Taylor: So where were we?  
  
Nicole: LEAVE! NOW!  
  
Taylor: I thought you loved me?  
  
Nicole: I don't care what you think  
  
Taylor: You love me  
  
Nicole: Not  
  
Taylor: That kiss was a...  
  
Nicole: Mistake  
  
Taylor: A Mistake? You thought that kiss was a mistake?  
  
Nicole: Yeah  
  
Taylor: Who was that guy?  
  
Nicole: None of your buniess. You come here after we broke up 4 months ago. I don't know what the hell you were thinking but it isn't gonna happen. So leave now  
  
Taylor: Fine  
  
Nicole: I never wanna see you again  
  
Taylor: Don't worry about it  
  
Nicole: I won't  
  
Taylor: Can we say our final goodbye?  
  
Nicole: Come near me and I'll break your arm  
  
Taylor: Ok fine (Taylor leaves, Josh comes in)  
  
Josh: Hey  
  
Nicole: Hey Josh  
  
Josh: Whats wrong?  
  
Nicole: I did something bad... really bad  
  
Josh: Like what? Do you wanna talk about it?  
  
Nicole: I lied to Drake  
  
Josh: What about?  
  
Nicole: Remember that guy I was talking to last night?  
  
Josh: The friend?  
  
Nicole: Well techinally that wasn't a friend  
  
Josh: Well techinally what was he?  
  
Nicole: My ex boyfriend  
  
Josh: Your ex?  
  
Nicole: Yeah and that's not even all of it. I kissed him  
  
Josh: Your ex?  
  
Nicole: Yeah  
  
Josh: And?  
  
Nicole: Drake caught me and I didn't want him to know right now I was gonna tell him after I handle things with Taylor  
  
Josh: true  
  
Nicole: I didn't know he was gonna kiss me  
  
Josh: That's true too  
  
Nicole: But I knew my answer  
  
Josh: Yeah you did  
  
Nicole: I am so confused  
  
Josh: There is one question?  
  
Nicole: And what is that?  
  
Josh: Do you have feelings for Drake?  
  
Nicole: Yeah  
  
Josh: Talk to Drake  
  
Nicole: You think he will listen?  
  
Josh: How would you know if you are sitting and talking to me?  
  
Nicole: Thanks Josh (Nicole leaves, Nicole goes to the movie therate and she Drake and an other girl kiss. Nicole just stood there. The girl leaves and Drake walks near the exit and Nicole jumped in his way)  
  
Nicole: Are you kidding me?  
  
Drake: Nope  
  
Nicole: You only did that for revenge  
  
Drake: And how would you know?  
  
Nicole: Because I know you not too well but I do know you. I can't belive you used her but come to think of it doesn't surprise me now  
  
Drake: Why not?  
  
Nicole: Once a pick always a pig (Nicole leaves) 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Nicole goes in her room and picks up her guitar and starts to play a couple of cords and Hilary comes in  
  
Hilary: What happened?  
  
Nicole: I screwed up big time  
  
Hilary: And the guitar?  
  
Nicole: Playing out of anger  
  
Hilary: Who are you mad at?  
  
Nicole: Men are scum  
  
Hilary: Drake  
  
Nicole: and ex boyfriends are scum too  
  
Hilary: Taylor too  
  
Nicole keeps on playing the guitar and in his room Drake is playing the guitar.  
  
Josh: What happened between you and Nicole?  
  
Drake: Nothing  
  
Josh: So you are not fighting  
  
Drake: No nothing will happen between Nicole and I  
  
Josh: Why not?  
  
Drake: Guess it was never meant to be  
  
Josh: It was too  
  
Drake: Josh do you know what she did?  
  
Josh: She kissed her ex boyfriend  
  
Drake: So what makes you think that things should start  
  
Josh: Because...  
  
Drake: She kissed her ex boyfriend!  
  
Josh: Yeah and she feels guilty  
  
Drake: How would you know?  
  
Josh: I spoke to her!  
  
Drake: When?  
  
Josh: After she kicked out Taylor  
  
Drake: You did?  
  
Josh: Drake she felt so bad when I spoke to her. I told her to go talk to her  
  
Drake: You did? Oh no  
  
Josh: What?  
  
Drake: I was at the movie therate with Missy  
  
Josh: Missy?  
  
Drake: She saw me kiss her  
  
Josh: Nicole saw you and Missy kiss?  
  
Drake: Yeah  
  
Josh: Well great Drake! I am not a miracle worker here! Throw me a bone here people! (Phone rings) Hello? Hey whats up? Where is she? What hosptail? Alright I am coming bye (hangs up the phone)  
  
Drake: What happened?  
  
Josh: Hilary and Nicole's mom went into early labor 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Josh, Drake, Megan, Walter and Aurdey go in the waiting room where they see Hilary Jason and Nicole and a woman  
  
Josh: Whats going on?  
  
Hilary: Well I was getting a drink in the kitchen where she was sitting at the table and she said she felt a contraction so I said what and see if there is another one and they were 3 mintues apart but she is only 6 months  
  
Aurdey: Everything will be alright  
  
Woman: Hey sweetie don't worry  
  
Walter: Who are you?  
  
Woman: I am Valerie's mother Grace  
  
Aurdey: Oh I am sorry. I didn't know. We are friends of Valerie's  
  
Grace: Yes she told us about you and your family  
  
Walter: Good things we hope (Hilary sits down and Josh sits next to her. Nicole stands up)  
  
Nicole: I need some air (Nicole leaves)  
  
Grace: Poor kid she has been trough a lot  
  
Drake (whispers): Mom can I please go?  
  
Aurdey: No we are all staying  
  
Drake: Please?  
  
Aurdey: Sit your butt on that chair now (Drake sits opposite from Hilary and Josh and Nicole comes back in and she sits next to her grandmother)  
  
Grace: Are you ok sweetie?  
  
Nicole: Yeah just alittle nervous that's all  
  
Aurdey: Everything will be fine  
  
A couple hours later everyone was asleep expect for Nicole and Jason but they didn't know that Drake was a wake  
  
Jason: Nikki?  
  
Nicole: Yeah Jay  
  
Jason: Will mom be ok?  
  
Nicole: Yeah  
  
Jason: Are you sure?  
  
Nicole: Why?  
  
Jason: What happens if she doesn't make it?  
  
Nicole: She will don't worry. I promise you nothing bad will happen  
  
Jason: Promise?  
  
Nicole: Promise (they have a little handshake and they did it after the promise)  
  
A couple more hours later  
  
Jason: What time is it?  
  
Nicole (looks at watch): 5:55  
  
Megan: In the morning?  
  
Nicole: Yeah  
  
Megan: Cool. Its Monday right?  
  
Nicole: Yeah  
  
Jason: How long do you think it will be now?  
  
Nicole: Who knows  
  
Jason: He have been here like a day  
  
Hilary: It might still take a while  
  
Jason: Oh man (Nicole stands up)  
  
Nicole: Does anybody want anything?  
  
Everyone: No  
  
Nicole: Ok  
  
Grace: Where are you going?  
  
Nicole: Getting some coffee  
  
Grace: Ok  
  
In the cafeteria Nicole was getting coffee and Drake stands right next to her  
  
Nicole: What do you want?  
  
Drake: I say let's give it another try  
  
Nicole: We never had a first try  
  
Drake: Please  
  
Nicole: Maybe we never meant to be with each other  
  
Drake: You think that?  
  
Nicole: I can't do this now. I have a lot of stuff on my mind (Nicole grabs her coffee and leaves. 4 hours later Joe comes in the waiting room)  
  
Hilary: Dad?  
  
Nicole: What happened?  
  
Joe: You have a brother  
  
Jason: Yes!  
  
Hilary: And mom?  
  
Joe: She is fine  
  
Nicole: Thank god  
  
Grace: Is the baby premature?  
  
Joe: Yeah but he is healthy  
  
Grace: That's good  
  
Aurdey: How does Valerie feel?  
  
Joe: Really tired  
  
Nicole: Why did she go into labor so early?  
  
Joe: We haven't come to that conclusion yet. It doesn't matter because everything is fine  
  
Jason: Can we see them now?  
  
Joe: In a little bit  
  
Jason: Ok  
  
Joe: Grace Walter and Aurdey thank for staying with kids  
  
Aurdey: It's no problem  
  
Walter: We are happy to do it  
  
Joe: But still thanks (walks away)  
  
A couple more hours Jason Hilary and Nicole see Valerie  
  
Valerie: Hey you three  
  
Nicole: How are you?  
  
Valerie: I am a little tired  
  
Hilary: I could believe it  
  
Jason: Where is my little brother?  
  
Valerie: He's coming  
  
Hilary: Your really excited aren't you?  
  
Jason: I can't wait to see him  
  
Nicole: When he was younger he always wished for a younger brother  
  
Hilary: Oh  
  
Joe comes in with baby in his hand and he gives him to Valerie  
  
Valerie: Meet baby Matt  
  
Jason: Hey Matt  
  
Nicole: He is so small  
  
Hilary: You realize that this makes us an actual family  
  
Joe: Yeah it does  
  
Nicole: So were a family  
  
Joe and Valerie: Yeah  
  
Nicole: Cool  
  
In the waiting room they are waiting for some to come out and Hilary and Nicole go back to the waiting room  
  
Josh: How is he?  
  
Hilary: Matt is fine  
  
Megan: Matt?  
  
Nicole: The baby  
  
Grace: And your mom?  
  
Nicole: Just tired  
  
Walter: Where is Jason?  
  
Nicole: In there with mom and dad  
  
Hilary: You can go see her now  
  
Nicole: Yeah that's why we came up  
  
Aurdey: Ok  
  
In the room  
  
Valerie: Hey everyone  
  
Grace: Hi sweetie  
  
Valerie: Mom! It's so nice too see you  
  
Grace: I'm here  
  
Valerie: Thank you everyone  
  
Josh: Where is the baby?  
  
Nicole: Jason is holding him on the rocking chair (Drake and Josh go near the rocking chair)  
  
Drake: Hey Jas  
  
Jason: Hey  
  
Josh: He is so small  
  
Jason: Yeah I know  
  
Drake: Did you know now you are a brother?  
  
Jason: Yeah  
  
Drake: But did you know that having a brother is a special thing?  
  
Jason: No  
  
Drake: You can teach me new stuff, like play football, pool stuff like that  
  
Jason: Cool  
  
Drake: And you can always watch his back  
  
Jason: Yeah I can protect him  
  
Drake: Yeah  
  
Jason: I'll be the best big brother ever (Nicole comes in)  
  
Nicole: I know you will 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Hilary and Nicole were hanging out in the living room  
  
Nicole: I am so bored  
  
Hilary: I know. Mom will be home in 2 days  
  
Nicole: So what am I supposed to do?  
  
Hilary: I don't know  
  
Nicole: I am going outside (Nicole was about to go out and Aurdey was about to ring the bell) Aurdey?  
  
Aurdey: Sorry  
  
Hilary: Mom doesn't come home in another 2 days  
  
Aurdey: I know. I wanted to see you  
  
Nicole: Ok come in  
  
Aurdey: Your mom didn't have a baby shower and I was thinking why couldn't we give her one?  
  
Nicole: Us do a baby shower? I'm not sure  
  
Hilary: Come on Nikki  
  
Nicole: Well  
  
Hilary: It's for mom  
  
Nicole: Yeah I know  
  
Hilary: The woman who stayed by your side for 15 years  
  
Nicole: Ok I'll do it  
  
Aurdey: Good. We can have it a nice resturnut  
  
Hilary: It could be a surprise  
  
Aurdey: A surprise baby shower? ...I like it  
  
Hilary: We can have it next Friday?  
  
Aurdey: I'm free  
  
Hilary: Perfect and my sweet sixteen is Saturday  
  
Aurdey: That is perfect  
  
Hilary: So lets get planning  
  
Aurdey: Alright  
  
Nicole: I just need some air  
  
Hilary: Ok  
  
At the Brew Note this girl came up to Nicole. She had black hair she was thin and she had green eyes and her name was Hayley  
  
Hayley: Could I sit here?  
  
Nicole: Yeah go ahead  
  
Hayley: Hi I'm Hayley  
  
Nicole: I know who you are  
  
Hayley: You do?  
  
Nicole: The most popular girl in school  
  
Hayley: Yeah right  
  
Nicole: Aren't you popular?  
  
Hayley: I don't consider myself popular  
  
Nicole: You're known everywhere  
  
Hayley: Well I probably seem to be popular because my father owns a resturnut  
  
Nicole: Really? What one?  
  
Hayley: De la café  
  
Nicole: Never heard of it  
  
Hayley: That's because you're new. That place is so popular but expansive and because my family is loaded but otherwise I'm not popular  
  
Nicole: Whoa  
  
Hayley: Don't be too surprised  
  
Nicole: Why not?  
  
Hayley: Its no big deal  
  
Nicole: Ok. I'm...  
  
Hayley: I know who you are too. I was meaning to come over and talk to you  
  
Nicole: Why didn't you?  
  
Hayley: You were always with Drake Parker  
  
Nicole: Don't have to worry about that anymore  
  
Hayley: Wanna hangout?  
  
Nicole: I can't. I have to go help plan a baby shower  
  
Hayley: Whose?  
  
Nicole: My moms  
  
Hayley: How many months is she?  
  
Nicole: She already had the  
  
Hayley: So why is there a baby shower?  
  
Nicole: It came 3 months earlier then we expected  
  
Hayley: Oh  
  
Nicole: Wanna give me a call later?  
  
Hayley: Yeah sure  
  
Nicole (writes down number): Here ya go  
  
Hayley: Thanks  
  
Nicole: No problem  
  
Hayley: Later  
  
Nicole: Later 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Josh was at his locker and Drake was leaning on the other one next to it  
  
Drake: I screwed things up with Nicole  
  
Josh: Yeah you did  
  
Drake: But she kissed another guy  
  
Josh: Yeah she did  
  
Drake: But then I kissed another girl  
  
Josh: Yeah you did  
  
Drake: But we should have talked about it  
  
Josh: Yeah you should of  
  
Drake: Are you listening to me?  
  
Josh: Nope  
  
Drake: Why not?  
  
Josh: You both screwed up. Both of you not just her and not just you. You both did  
  
Drake: Ok Josh calm down  
  
Josh: I am sick and tired of it  
  
Drake: Of what?  
  
Josh: Listening to your problems. Seriously it's getting old (Josh leaves and goes to find Hilary) Hey  
  
Hilary: You look angry  
  
Josh: I am  
  
Hilary: At who?  
  
Josh: Drake  
  
Hilary: What about?  
  
Josh: Nicole  
  
Hilary: That's funny because Nicole hasn't annoyed me about Drake she has been hanging out with her new friend Hayley  
  
Josh: Hayley?  
  
Hilary: Yeah she is nice. I invited her to my sweet sixteen on Saturday  
  
Josh: You did?  
  
Hilary: Yeah  
  
Josh: Wait a minute!  
  
Hilary: What?  
  
Josh: I have an idea  
  
Hilary: What?  
  
Josh: We can set up Nicole and Drake?  
  
Hilary: Set them up? I'm not sure about that  
  
Josh: Why not?  
  
Hilary: Because she had a bad relationship already and I don't wanna be responsible for another one  
  
Josh: This will work out  
  
Hilary: Are you sure?  
  
Josh: Yeah I am positive  
  
Hilary: Fine I trust you 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Hilary and Nicole are walking Valerie to Aurdey's house  
  
Valerie: Whats going on?  
  
Hilary: Nothing  
  
Valerie: Seriously what is it?  
  
Nicole: It's nothing mom. We swear  
  
Valerie: You better (Nicole rings the door bell)  
  
Aurdey: Hi come in  
  
Valerie: Thanks  
  
Everyone: SURPRISE!  
  
Valerie: What is this?  
  
Nicole: A baby shower  
  
Valerie: A baby shower?  
  
Hilary: Since you had Matt early you didn't have a baby shower so Aurdey Nikki and I decided to throw you one  
  
Valerie: Aww thank you  
  
Nicole: No problem mom. You're worth it  
  
Valerie: I am?  
  
Nicole: Yeah you are like my best friend  
  
Hilary: Yeah and you made it easy getting adjust to our new family  
  
Valerie: Thank you  
  
Aurdey: And you are a great friend  
  
Valerie: I am going to cry  
  
Nicole: Please don't  
  
Valerie: Everyone is here. Hi mom  
  
Grace: Hey sweetie  
  
Valerie: And my old friends from L.A  
  
Nicole: We knew you would like to see them  
  
Valerie: Thank you all  
  
Later that night Nicole was outside at her front porch on those bench chairs and Drake goes over there  
  
Drake: Hey  
  
Nicole: What are you doing here Drake?  
  
Drake: I wanna see how you were doing  
  
Nicole: I am doing just fine. How are you... and Missy?  
  
Drake: That kiss was never meant to happen  
  
Nicole: Tell me about it  
  
Drake: I am sorry  
  
Nicole: Why should I believe you?  
  
Drake: I don't know  
  
Nicole: I never did trust you. From the first time we met. I never let that down  
  
Drake: Nicole I am so truly sorry  
  
Nicole: You wanna know what Drake?  
  
Drake: What?  
  
Nicole: It was never meant to be  
  
Drake: That's not true  
  
Nicole: Yeah it is. You just can't let your self believe it  
  
Drake: Your wrong. We were meant to be and you know it. We have a lot in common  
  
Nicole: Yeah. Our past romances keep coming back  
  
Drake: Well not mine  
  
Nicole: Drake except it. It's not gonna happen. Not now not ever. Besides you know nothing about me (Nicole leaves) 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Hilary is getting ready for her sweet sixteen. Hilary is wearing a baby blue strapless dress and she doesn't have her glasses on  
  
Nicole: Yeah look how pretty you look  
  
Hilary: Thanks. Yours is coming up soon  
  
Nicole: Yeah I know  
  
Hilary: I heard Drake was over last night  
  
Nicole: Yeah he was  
  
Hilary: And?  
  
Nicole: Nothing  
  
Hilary: Nothing?  
  
Nicole: Yep  
  
Hilary: Sorry  
  
Nicole: Don't be  
  
Hilary: Will you be ok tonight?  
  
Nicole: Yeah don't worry about me. I have Hayley tonight. Tonight is your night  
  
Hilary: Ok. So what are you wearing?  
  
Nicole: Have no idea  
  
Hilary: Get cracking  
  
At Drake and Josh's room they are talking  
  
Drake: Why am I going tonight?  
  
Josh: Because Hilary is your friend  
  
Drake: I know  
  
Josh: And Nicole will be there  
  
Drake: That was point that I don't wanna go  
  
Josh: No you promised Hilary  
  
Drake: I know. But I'll go  
  
Josh: That's good  
  
Drake: Besides my band is performing  
  
Josh: You are?  
  
Drake: Yeah  
  
Josh: When was this?  
  
Drake: A long time ago  
  
Josh: I don't remember this  
  
Drake: You weren't around  
  
Josh: Oh. (Drake leaves the room) Why was that?  
  
At the hall Hilary was there greeting her guest and Nicole and Hayley were walking around. Nicole was wearing a nice white shirt with a white skirt  
  
Hayley: Your sister looks great  
  
Nicole: Yeah I know  
  
Hayley: When is yours?  
  
Nicole: November  
  
Hayley: Gotta wait a little bit  
  
Nicole: Yeah I do (Nicole sees Drake walking in and seeing Hilary)  
  
Hayley: Nikki?  
  
Nicole: Yeah  
  
Hayley: Are you ok?  
  
Nicole: Yeah  
  
Hayley: Let's go outside  
  
Valerie: Nikki  
  
Nicole: Yeah mom  
  
Valerie: Can you hold Matt. I gotta handle some things  
  
Nicole: yeah sure (Valerie hands Matt to Nicole)  
  
Valerie: Thanks  
  
Nicole: No problem  
  
Hayley: We'll go outside later  
  
Nicole: Ok (Hayley walks around and Jason comes over to Nicole)  
  
Jason: How is my brother?  
  
Nicole: He is fine  
  
Jason: And my sister?  
  
Nicole: She could be better  
  
Jason: And why is that?  
  
Nicole: Why are you so interested all of the sudden?  
  
Jason: I heard what happened between you and Drake  
  
Nicole: Who told you?  
  
Jason: Megan  
  
Nicole: And who told Megan?  
  
Jason: Josh  
  
Nicole: And who told Josh?  
  
Jason: You  
  
Nicole: Oh yeah  
  
Jason: And Drake  
  
Nicole: That's more like it  
  
Jason: So what is the result of this?  
  
Nicole: It was never meant to be  
  
Jason: That seems like the answer lately  
  
Nicole: Why is that?  
  
Jason: I told a girl that I liked her  
  
Nicole: With the roses?  
  
Jason: Yeah and she laughed at me  
  
Nicole: Aw  
  
Jason: And she told me to get lost basically  
  
Nicole: Then you wanna what?  
  
Jason: What?  
  
Nicole: Her lost not yours  
  
Jason: Really?  
  
Nicole: Yeah. There are many fishes in the sea  
  
Jason: I don't wanna fish. I want a girl  
  
Nicole: What I mean is they are plenty of nice girls looking for a nice boy. And always be the nice boy and wait a little while more. You are only nine years old  
  
Jason: Ok I'll wait  
  
Nicole: Good  
  
Jason: Thanks Nikki (Jason hugs her)  
  
Nicole: No problem (Jason walks off and Hilary comes in)  
  
Hilary: What was that about?  
  
Nicole: Relationship stuff  
  
Hilary: Yours or his?  
  
Nicole: Both  
  
Hilary: Here I'll hold him  
  
Nicole: Are you sure?  
  
Hilary: Yeah go ahead  
  
Nicole: Thanks (Nicole hands over Matt to Hilary)  
  
Hilary: No problem (Nicole is about to go outside and she bumps into someone)  
  
Nicole: Oh sor... (realizes its Drake) Sorry  
  
Drake: No big deal  
  
Nicole: Yeah you're right (Nicole leaves, Drake goes near Hilary)  
  
Hilary: Nice going  
  
Drake: You saw that?  
  
Hilary: Yeah sorry  
  
Drake: Now what?  
  
Hilary: Maybe you should get over her  
  
Drake: But I can't. That's who I think about all the time. She is in my dreams. The other night I was eating dinner and I saw her in my meatloaf and I know her better than I know myself  
  
Hilary: I can't picture Nicole in a meatloaf  
  
Drake: I didn't either til that night  
  
Hilary: Did you tell her this?  
  
Drake: What about the meatloaf?  
  
Hilary: About the dreams and knowing her better then yourself?  
  
Drake: No  
  
Hilary: Maybe you should (Hilary gets up and leaves)  
  
Drake: Maybe I should (Drake goes outside and he sees Nicole) NICOLE!  
  
Nicole: What is it Drake?  
  
Drake: We should talk  
  
Hayley: I'll leave you alone (Hayley leaves)  
  
Nicole: What is it? What do you wanna talk about?  
  
Drake: Us  
  
Nicole: There is no us!  
  
Drake: Yeah there will be  
  
Nicole (confused): What?  
  
Drake: Nicole I can't stop thinking about you. You are all what I think about. I know you better then I know myself  
  
Nicole: Yeah sure. Whats my favorite color?  
  
Drake: Your favorite colors are Purple and Yellow  
  
Nicole (shocked): H-H-H-How did you...?  
  
Drake: You try to throw me off by saying color but I know you have more than favorite  
  
Nicole: What is my favorite band?  
  
Drake: Simple Plan  
  
Nicole: My middle name?  
  
Drake: Ann  
  
Nicole: Am I a lefty or righty?  
  
Drake: Your both  
  
Nicole: Damn. Whats my favorite sports?  
  
Drake: Lacrosse and Volleyball  
  
Nicole: Fine you know me but what makes you think that we are going to be together?  
  
Drake: I know that because you have feelings for me and I have feelings for you  
  
Nicole: Feelings? They are nothing  
  
Drake: But if you let them feelings could leave up to stuff  
  
Nicole: Like?  
  
Drake: Dating, boy friends and girl friends, maybe even love (Drake leans near Nicole and they kiss) or kissing  
  
Nicole: Was that a feeling?  
  
Drake: Yeah. Was it a good or bad feeling?  
  
Nicole: Good  
  
Drake: So now what?  
  
Nicole: I don't know  
  
Drake: How confuse are you?  
  
Nicole: Very  
  
Drake: So am I  
  
Nicole: If we decide to do this we have to talk about some things that happened in the past  
  
Drake: Ok  
  
Nicole: Number one no pressuring  
  
Drake: Done  
  
Nicole: Number two no lying  
  
Drake: Done  
  
Nicole: And three. Well number three is a question? Can you not take me away from things I love?  
  
Drake: Of coarse  
  
Nicole: Ok (Drake leans in again and kisses her again and Hilary and Josh come out)  
  
Josh: Wow not even 30 seconds they are dating and they are already making out  
  
Hilary: Yeah (They are still kissing)  
  
Josh: It's getting uncomfortable here  
  
Hilary: Yeah I agree  
  
Josh: Want some food?  
  
Hilary: Yeah sure  
  
The next day Drake and Josh were at the Brew  
  
Drake: Josh why am I here?  
  
Josh: You'll see  
  
Hilary: Hey Drake  
  
Drake: Where is Nicole?  
  
Hilary: I don't know  
  
Nicole (singing): On a Monday, I am waiting  
  
Tuesday, I am fading  
  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
  
And the darkness is a clear view  
  
Cuz you've come to rescue me  
  
Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts  
  
Ohhhhh  
  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
  
I like the way that feels  
  
Ohhhhh  
  
It's as if you've known me better than I ever knew myself  
  
I love how you can tell  
  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me For some reason, he could relate it to all of the stuff that had been happening  
  
Nicole comes off stage  
  
Drake: Wow  
  
Nicole: Was that ok?  
  
Drake: Ok? No that was great! (Puts his hands around her waist)  
  
Nicole: Really?  
  
Drake: Yeah  
  
Hilary: What changed your mind?  
  
Nicole: Thought I should do something I love  
  
Josh: You have a great voice  
  
Nicole: Thanks  
  
Drake: So now what?  
  
Nicole: What?  
  
Hilary: What do you wanna do?  
  
Nicole: What should we do?  
  
Josh: Wanna see a movie?  
  
Drake: Josh?  
  
Josh: I'll pay  
  
Drake: Thanks man (Hilary and Josh and went outside)  
  
Nicole: Did you really like it?  
  
Drake: Yeah  
  
Nicole: You know I really don't wanna watch a movie  
  
Drake: You don't?  
  
Nicole: No  
  
Drake (joking): We can bring a game?  
  
Nicole: Funny  
  
Drake: Think so  
  
Nicole: No  
  
Drake: What do you think about this? (Drake kisses her)  
  
Nicole: Not that funny  
  
Drake: I knew what you were talking about  
  
Nicole: Well good  
  
Josh: Are you guys coming?  
  
Drake and Nicole: Yeah  
  
The END!! 


End file.
